What If
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Hinata nyaris tak punya pilihan ketika Gaara Sabaku No memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Pria itu tampan dan mapan. Tapi bagaimana jika seorang pemuda yang kabur dari perjodohan malah membuatnya jatuh cinta?/NaruHina


**What If**

Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

.

.

 **Summary** : Hinata nyaris tak punya pilihan ketika Gaara Sabaku No memintanya menjadi kekasihnya, pria itu tampan dan mapan. Tapi bagaimana jika seorang pemuda yang kabur dari perjodohan malah membuatnya jatuh cinta?

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Bibir Hinata mengayun terbuka. Bukannya ia tak sadar jika selama ini perhatian bosnya begitu berlimpah terhadap dirinya. Hanya saja pengakuan yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya tak siap. Dan selama mata jade milik Gaara tetap fokus menatap matanya ia merasa ingin lari saja dari tempat itu.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" sang bos kembali mengejutkannya dengan kalimat yang jauh lebih ekstrim dari sebelumnya. Ya Tuhan... mimpi apa dia semalam hingga hal ini mendadak jadi seperti sekarang.

Gelombang besar kegugupan membuatnya tak mampu menjawab. Ada sisi hatinya yang ingin mengatakan 'ya', namun sisi yang lain menolak dengan keras keinginan tersebut. Gaara nyaris memiliki segalanya. Wajah tampan dan harta berlimpah. Barangkali semua wanita di dunia ini mendambakan kenyamanan dan kesempurnaan hidup semacam itu. Namun, entah bagaimana lidahnya begitu kelu, dan wajah Matsuri terbayang jelas di benaknya. Tentu saja Matsuri akan kecewa jika ia menerima permintaan pria itu. "Gaara, aku... kupikir, mmm... kupikir tidak sekarang." dari balik pintu dapur ia melihat Matsuri menatap ke arah mereka. Jantung Hinata semakin bertalu-talu. "Aku belum siap." Ia menghela napas panjang. "Aku belum siap menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, maaf." Ia membungkuk di depan Gaara kemudian pamit dari hadapan bosnya tersebut.

Dengan langkah tergesa dan ketakutan yang tak bisa dikendalikan, ia menuju ruang ganti. Berharap bisa pulang segera tanpa harus terlihat oleh Gaara.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Matsuri dengan binar mata coklat menatapnya tanpa curiga.

"Eh?" Hinata menghela napas panjang. Nyaris tak menemukan kata apapun di dalam otaknya. "Anu... mmm... bukan apa-apa, tidak penting.

"Kenapa kau gugup seperti itu?" wajah polos gadis itu dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Matsuri... ku mohon, aku ingin cepat pulang." Dia tak lagi mempedulikan lawan bicaranya, dan segera masuk ke ruang ganti. Meninggalkan Matsuri dengan kerutan di dahinya.

Pikiran Hinata bercampur aduk. Gaara telah berbaik hati menerimanya untuk bekerja di kafe miliknya. Dan dengan itu ia bisa hidup sampai detik ini. Membiayai keperluannya tanpa harus bergantung pada orang tua. Selama ini ia bertanya-tanya kira-kira apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan pria itu. Namun ternyata, keinginan Gaara tidak sesederhana yang ia pikirkan.

Pukul 9 malam ketika Hinata keluar dari ruang ganti. Ia berjalan begitu cepat agar bisa keluar dari bangunan kafe sederhana tersebut. Dan sialnya Gaara entah sejak kapan berdiri di parkiran. Gadis Hyuuga itu berharap, dan sangat berharap pria Sabaku No tersebut tak melihatnya. Namun, yang terjadi tidak seperti itu.

"Mau aku antarkan?" wajah Gaara tampak dingin, dan Hinata pikir ini akibat jawabannya yang tadi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Bibirnya berusaha melengkungkan senyum, yang nyatanya terlihat seperti unjuk gigi di iklan TV.

"Tapi ini sudah malam." Gaara kembali berkata. Dan membuat Hinata hampir tak bisa berkutik.

"Aku sudah terbiasa. Ya, jadi... jangan khawatir." Jika ia tidak segera pergi dari tempat itu maka bosnya akan terus mendesaknya hingga bantuan itu benar-benar diterima. Maka dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan ia berucap. "Maaf bos, aku harus segera pulang."

Sebenarnya Gaara agak kecewa. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali melepas kepergian gadis itu.

.

.

Semilir angin malam membuatnya bergidik. Tubuhnya lelah dan dengan langkah gontai ia tetap memaksakan kakinya melangkah. Ketika sampai d depan bangunan apartemen kecil tempat tinggalnya, ia mendongak. Tinggal menaiki tangga sebelum benar-benar sampai di apartemen kecilnya.

Namun dengan tubuh yang serasa remuk. Undakan tangga itu tak ubahnya tebing yang harus dipanjat untuk sampai di puncak gunung. Memang konyol perumpamaan itu, tapi otaknya bahkan nyaris tak mampu membedakan antara undakan tangga dengan tebing berbatu.

Pada akhirnya ia tetap memaksakan kakinya untuk bergerak. Rasanya seperti mengikatkan kakinya pada sebuah batu besar. Itu rasanya sakit sekali. Hinata nyaris jatuh ketika seorang laki-laki yang berpapasan dengannya begitu tergopoh-gopoh menuruni tangga hingga menabraknya. Dan beruntungnya gadis itu tak sampai terjungkal ke belakang. Meskipun begitu, jantungnya serasa lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Oh ya Tuhan, maafkan aku Nona." Pria itu membungkuk beberapa kali. Wajahnya melampiaskan penyesalan yang dalam.

Gadis Hyuuga itu diam. Masih cukup terkejut dengan kejadian barusan. Lagipula siapa pria itu? ia tak yajin jika pria itu adalah salah satu penghuni apartemen di sini. Tapi apa pedulinya. "Ya tidak masalah." Kendatipun demikian, hatinya berkomentar panjang lebar tentang betapa cerobohnya pria dengan rambut kuning itu. Namun, ia memilih tak menyampaikan kekesalan itu, sebab masalahnya akan semakin panjang.

"Oh ya. Kenalkan, namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Aku baru pindah hari ini." Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Pantas, pria dengan nama Naruto itu begitu asing di matanya. "Namaku Hinata Hyuuga." Pelan ia menggerakkan tangan untuk menerima uluran tangan si pemuda. Memaksakan bibirnya melengkungkan senyum yang tampak bagai garis lurus menyedihkan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

Apanya yang menyenangkan? Ia bahkan nyaris terpental dari undakan tangga jika saja keberuntungannya benar-benar habis hari ini. Oke itu berlebihan. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga."

Naruto melambai pelan. "Aku harus pergi, ada urusan penting." Kemudian berjalan dengan cepat menuruni tangga bahkan sebelum Hinata sempat membalas ucapan sampai jumpanya.

.

.

Malam berikutnya. Hinata pulang ke apartemen kecilnya dengan rasa lelah yang seolah melumat semua persendiannya. Dan lagi, pikirannya kini dipenuhi kekhawatiran tak berujung tentang perhatian Gaara yang semakin lama semakin menjadi.

Gadis ini tahu jika Matsuri begitu menyukai Gaara. Hal itu membuatnya semakin kebingungan. Pasalnya terus-menerus menolak Gaara terasa begitu keterlaluan. Di sisi lain ia tak mungkin menerima pemuda tampan itu. Alasannya sederhana, ia tak mau menyakiti perasaan Matsuri.

Langkahnya yang lemas memasuki apartemen kecilnya. Menyalakan lampu tiap ruangan yang ada. Namun ia berhenti di ruang makan cukup lama. Lampu ruang makan tak bisa menyala, dan meski begitu ia dengan bodohnya masih berusaha menekan saklar lampu.

"Ya Tuhan... ada-ada saja." Ia berjalan keluar apartemen untuk membeli lampu di toko terdekat. Memaksakan kaki lelahnya untuk tetap beraktivitas meski rasanya tulang nya seolah rontok satu-persatu.

Hinata baru saja berniat pergi ke rumah paman Jiraiya, si pemilik apartemen itu. Namun, bibi Tsunade yang merupakan istri dari paman itu tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di jalan. "Bibi tunggu sebentar."

Wanita setengah baya itu menoleh. Tersenyum manis ketika melihat gadis di hadapannya juga tengah tersenyum. "Hinata? Ada apa?"

"Lampu ruang makanku mati. Aku ingin menemui aman Jiraiya untuk menyuruhnya membetulkannya." Ia pikir Tsunade akan mengatakan, 'ya sudah kalau begitu, mari ikut bibi ke rumah.' Tapi ternyata yang diungkapkan wanita itu malah membuatnya semakin merasa harinya begitu menyebalkan.

"Dia sedang pergi mengunjungi anak kami di Kyoto. Baru berangkat tadi sore." Wajah wanita itu agak merasa bersalah. "Aku tak bisa ikut, jadi aku tetap tinggal di rumah."

Hinata mematung. Apa iya dirinya harus mengganti lampu sendiri? Yang benar saja. Letak lampunya terlalu tinggi untuk bisa dijangkaunya, bahkan meskipun harus naik ke atas meja ataupun kursi. Dan tangga terlihat cukup mengerikan.

"Begini saja, aku akan panggilkan seseorang untuk memperbaikinya."

Belum sempat Hinata merespon. Seseorang yang melintas di antara mereka tiba-tiba menyahut.

"Tidak perlu bibi. Biar aku saja yang memperbaikinya. Aku tetangganya."

Hinata ternganga, dia pria yang kemarin. Pria yang menabraknya dan nyaris membuatnya terpental. Tunggu sebentar, apa yang dikatakannya? Pria itu tetangganya?

"Naruto ya? Beruntung sekali kami bertemu denganmu di sini." Tsunade kini kembali menatap Hinata dan tersenyum tipis.

Hinata tak mengatakan apapun untuk menunjukkan rasa beruntungnya atau sekedar senyuman senang. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

.

.

Naruto turun dari kursi. Memandang Hinata yang mematung menatapnya di dekat saklar lampu. "Oke, nyalakan sekarang."

Gadis Hyuuga tersebut hanya menuruti perintah si pemuda yang berbaik hati padanya itu. lampu telah menyala terang dan ruang makannya tak lagi gelap seperti tadi. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya pelan.

"Sama-sama." Naruto meletakkan kembali kursi yang baru saja dinaikinya ke tempatnya semula, dan tersenyum.

Beberapa kali Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk memulai pembicaraan. Namun, tak ada kata yang benar-benar tepat untuk ia lontarkan. Sebab, ia sebenarnya agak gugup melihat senyuman Naruto.

"Lain kali kalau butuh bantuan bilang padaku, aku akan berusaha membantu." Pemuda itu berkata santai. Dan tindakannya itu membuat si gadis semakin bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Padahal seharusnya yang mengatakan hal itu adalah dirinya. Bukankah Naruto hanya orang baru di apartemen ini, nah kenapa malah dirinya yang yang ditawari batuan. Namun, ketimbang memperdebatkan masalah tak penting itu, Hinata lebih memilih untuk menjawab sewajarnya saja. "Ya, tentu saja."

Pemuda Uzumaki itu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Tersenyum kembali ketika hendak melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan apartemen si gadis. Tidak ada yang dilakukan Hinata kecuali tetap berdiri di tempatnya dengan senyuman yang terasa makin kaku di bibirnya.

.

.

"Hei, aku antar ya."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh dan mendapati Gaara telah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang kerap kali membuatnya bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Dan tiap kali kafe tutup di jam seperti ini, jantungnya tak pernah berhenti berdegup gugup. "Terima kasih, bos. Tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Ayolah, sekali ini saja. Kau selalu saja menolakku." Gaara semakin mendekat , dan suasana lenggang di antara mereka bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Gadis Hyuuga itu sebenarnya bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Tapi beruntungnya, Matsuri sudah pulang lebih dulu, jadi ia tak perlu terlalu bertingkah aneh di depan Gaara.

"Hari ini aku tak menerima penolakan."

Dan Hinata tak lagi bisa melakukan apapun ketika tangan Gaara menariknya, terasa cukup memaksa memang. Namun ia kira tak ada salahnya juga menerima tawaran Gaara kali ini. Ya... mungkin hanya kali ini. Sebab, ia tak ingin seolah memberi harapan pada pemuda itu.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Hinata nyaris tak melontarkan kalimat apapun untuk mengawali pebicaraan. Namun, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk menyahuti beberapa kalimat yang dilontarkan pria di sampingnya.

Ya Tuhan, sikap Gaara yang terlalu perhatian padanya membuatnya hampir luluh, andai itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Nyatanya, kalau pun ia sendiri juga menginginkan Gaara, janjinya pada Matsuri terlanjur ia ucapkan. Janji bahwa ia tak akan pernah jatuh cinta dengan Gaara, apapun yang terjadi. Dan ia tak mungkin menjilat ludah sendiri. Meskipun sebagai wanita normal, pesona Gaara yang di atas rata-rata seringkali membuatnya terlena.

Mobil Gaara sampai di depan apartemen tempat tinggal Hinata. Perjalanan mereka tak sampai memakan waktu 15 menit, sebab jalanan tak begitu macet malam ini.

"Terima kasih, bos." Hinata berucap pelan ketika Gaara dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari mobil dan membukakakn pintu untuknya. Gadis itu berusaha tampak baik-baik saja saat matanya bertumpu pada mata jade Gaara yang memiliki tatapan dalam dan misterius. Padahal ia berharap bisa cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan pada hal lain. Mata pria itu membuatnya sangat gugup. Namun, menurunkan pandangan terlebih dulu terlihat tidak sopan. Jadi, ia tetap berusaha menatap mata si pemuda.

"Oke, sama-sama."

Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan. Tak menyisakan apapun kecuali kecanggungan yang memeluk keduanya begitu erat. Hinata bahkan tak sadar jika ia telah menahan napas selama beberapa detik. "Mmm..." ia sebenarnya ingin menawari si pemuda untuk mampir terlebih dulu di apartemenn kecilnya. Namun, rasanya ragu untuk mengungkapkan hal itu. "Mmm... kau-" kalimatnya terhenti karena detik berikutnya ponsel Gaara tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Pemuda Sabaku No itu mengangkat ponselnya. Mengatakan maaf pada Hinata sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Si pemuda sempat mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum mobilnya benar-benar meninggalkan halaman tersebut secara terburu-buru.

Hinata baru bisa bernapas lega ketika mobil Gaara telah benar-benar lenyap dari hadapannya. Kali ini dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di bibir tipisnya, ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki lobi kemudian menaiki undakan tangga yang terbentang di hadapannya. Keberuntungan tengah berpihak padanya, ya andai ponsel Gaara tidak berbunyi barangkali ia akan terjebak lebih lama untuk tetap merasa canggung dan tak nyaman.

"Kekasihmu ya?"

Jantung Hinata nyaris melompat dari rongga dadanya. Ia heran, sejak kapan Naruto berdiri di dekat pintu apartemennya dan menatapnya dengan seringai jahil seperti itu. "Menurutmu?"

Alis pemuda itu melengkung heran. Sementara senyum lebarnya berubah menjadi tawa. "Aku bertanya padamu, dan kau malah balik bertanya?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu menghela napas panjang. "Dia bukan kekasihku." Ia berusaha mengabaikan Naruto, dan kakinya mulai melangkah melewati pria itu.

Si pemuda Uzumaki hanya diam, menatap gadis dengan rambut indigo itu dengan penuh senyum. Ia pikir ia mulai tertarik dengan gadis itu.

.

.

Baru beberapa hari kemudian, Hinata tahu jika Naruto ternyata bekerja di toko buku depan kafe milik Gaara. Ia jadi paham kenapa Naruto tahu banyak tentang Gaara. Barangkali pemuda Uzumaki itu sering memperhatikan sekitar tempat kerjanya. Hal yang nyaris tak pernah Hinata lakukan.

Hubungannya dengan Naruto memang tak sebaik yang bisa dibayangkan. Mereka hanya sekedar tetangga yang baru saja saling mengenal. Tak ada kesan dekat sama sekali. Dan seringnya, saling menyapa hanya jika sempat. Itu pun kadang malas untuk Hinata lakukan.

Namun malam itu. Hinata merasa Naruto benar-benar menyelamatkannya. Tepat sebelum Gaara menawarinya tumpangan, Naruto lebih dulu mengajaknya pulang bersama. Lagipula saat itu Matsuri tengah bersamanya, jadi berbicara secara intens dengan Gaara membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

"Aku duluan ya." Ucapnya pada Matsuri yang masih mengerutkan kening menatap si pria rambut kuning di tepi jalan.

"Mmm... ya, sampai jumpa, Hinata." Matsuri asal tebak saja jika itu mungkin kekasih baru Hinata. Tapi... kenapa temannya itu tak pernah menceritakan hal itu padanya.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa." Si gadis Hyuuga telah berlari ke arah Naruto dengan senyuman lebar yang tidak bisa ditutupi. Sebenarnya alasannya terlalu sederhana. Ia senang karena bisa menghindar dari perhatian Gaara. Namun, Matsuri mengartikan senyuman itu sebagai rasa bahagia seseorang yang tengah jatuh cinta.

Kini Naruto dan Hinata berdiri di halte dengan kebisuan yang terasa mencekik urat nadi mereka. Udara malam yang dingin menyelip di antara celah yang tersisa.

"Kekasihmu pasti marah padaku." Pemuda itu mengawali pembicaraan dengan topik yang menurut si gadis terdengar aneh.

Ia menatap pria itu dengan kerlingan sebal. "Sudah ku bilang padamu. Dia bukan kekasihku."

Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Siapa pun dia. Ku pikir dia tak suka melihatku dekat denganmu."

"Barangkali perasaanmu saja." Ia mengabaikan kalimat Naruto yang semakin membuatnya malas untuk bicara.

Dan beruntungnya bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya muncul. Tak perlu menunggu waku lama lagi baginya untuk segera memasuki angkutan umum tersebut.

.

.

Kafe tempat Hinata bekerja selalu tutup setiap hari Minggu. Jadi gadis itu memutuskan untuk membersihkan rumah secara detail di hari liburnya itu. ia selalu melakukannya setiap minggu, jadi ini semacam kegiatan mingguan yang nyaris tak bisa ditinggalkan.

"Hei..."

Hyuuga muda itu menghentikan aksi tangannya yang masih memegang sapu. Menatap ke arah si pemilik suara yang berdiri dengan handuk dan peralatan mandi tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

"Kran air di kamar mandiku mati, boleh aku menumpang mandi?"

Hinata masih terpaku memikirkan jawabannya. Namun, pria itu sudah masuk ke kamar mandinya sebelum ia sempat menjawab. Benar-benar pria yang aneh. Bukankah dia sedang meminta izin, tapi bagaimana mungkin sudah lebih dulu masuk ke kamar mandi orang sebelum diizinkan. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Ia membiarkan pemuda itu melanjutkan acara mandinya, lagipula ia belum sempat membalas kebaiakn pemuda tersebut ketika membetulkan lampu ruang makannya tempo hari lalu. Anggap saja kali ini ia tengah membalas budi soal kebaikan hati Naruto.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu keluar 15 menit kemudian. Ketika Hinata masih sibuk dengan sapunya. Pemuda itu tampak segar dengan rambut basah dan handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya. Dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos jelas, memperlihatkan otot tubuhnya yang tampak err... Hinata bahkan tanpa sadar menelan ludah melihatnya. Namun gadis itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa kau malah menumpang mandi di sini? Bukankah tetangga sebelahmu lagi laki-laki?" tanyanya. Hanya untuk mencairakn suasana yang kurang menyenangkan itu.

"Aku kurang akrab dengannya." Jawab Naruto pendek.

Mana mungkin begitu. Ia bahkan sering melihat Naruto dan tetangganya yang satu lagi saling terlibat pembicaraan. Benar-benar pria aneh.

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangan kamar mandinya." Naruto tersenyum. Senyum bahagia. Selalu sama, tampak manis dan memukau. Cukup untuk membuat Hinata menahan napas selama beberapa saat.

"Oh.. hmm... sama-sama."

Pemuda itu tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia segera menghilang setelah pintu tertutup dengan suara pelan.

Hinata tak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat. Ini aneh, tidak mungkin kan pesona Naruto yang terlalu biasa itu mampu membuatnya merasa segugup ini? Memang alasan apa yang bisa membuatnya merasa tertarik dengan pria itu? tapi jika boleh jujur, Hinata akan mengatakan jika senyum Naruto bagai pelangi yang menghiasi senja. Itu... mempesona. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sendiri membayangkan bibir tipis Naruto dengan senyum yang merekah sempurna.

.

.

Hinata mengakui jika sering pulang bersama Naruto membuatnya mulai merasa nyaman. Ada sebuah rasa aneh yang tak mampu ia jelaskan. Dan itu mengusik hatinya. Terkadang membuat jantung berdetak di luar kendali. Hanya saja ia terlalu lambat menyadari jika ia sedikit demi sedikit mulai jatuh hati pada pemuda berambut kuning yang menjadi tetangga apartemennya tersebut. Di lain pihak. Kedekatan mereka membuat Gaara merasa risih. Bagaimana pun juga, ia pikir dirinyalah yang lebih dulu mengenal Hinata. Dan merasa pria bernama Naruto itu tak seharusnya muncul di antara mereka.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Gaara berucap ketika Hinata masih sibuk membereskan gelas dari pengunjung terakhir kafe tersebut.

Hinata menoleh, mengerutkan kening dan menatap sang bos dengan heran. Nada bicara Gaara terdengar jauh lebih memaksa dari biasanya. Padahal, bukankah pria itu sendiri yang bilang bahwa akan mengantarnya pulang sekali saja, apakah Gaara semudah itu melupakan sesuatu? "Tapi..."

"Ayolah..."

Gadis Hyuuga itu bisa melihat tatapan cemburu yang dipancarkan iris coklat Matsuri. Dan itu membuatnya semakin tak bisa menguasai keadaan saat ini. "Aku akan pulang bersama Naruto, dan kau tak perlu repot-repot mengantarkanku pulang." Ia ragu jika kalimat itu akan mempan. Karena tatapan Gaara begitu kaku dan nyaris tak mampu dipadamkan.

"Lupakan pria itu. Jangan sebut namanya ketika kau sedang bicara denganku." Dagu pemuda itu menegang. Urat-urat kemarahan muncul di wajahnya layaknya anak ular yang berkeliaran.

Hinata tercengang dengan kalimat tegas itu. Lagipula apa salahnya ia menyebut nama Naruto? Itu tidak lebih buruk dari melempari wajah Gaara dengan sekumpulan kotoran kan?

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang malam ini." Dia kembali berkata, kali ini intonasinya lebih pelan. "Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Tambhanya ketika bibir gadis di hadapannya nyaris kembali melontarkan kata-kata.

Hinata menelan ludah. Sedikit takut ketika menyaksikan kemarahan yang ditunjukkan Gaara padanya. Dan saat pandangannya beralih ke tempat Matsuri semula berdiri, ia tak lagi menemukan gadis itu di sana. Ya Tuhan... ini pasti telah menyakiti hati Matsuri. Tapi ia bisa apa?

.

.

Hinata beberapa kali mengintip lewat celah pintu apartemennya. Memastikan Naruto sudah pulang atau belum. Ia takut jika Naruto masih menunggunya di depan kafe, sedangkan ia telah berada di apartemen sejak tadi.

Gadis itu berkali-kali menatap layar ponselnya. Berniat mengirim pesan saja pada pemuda itu bahwa hari ini ia sudah pulang duluan. Sekaligus meminta maaf karena telah meninggalkannya tanpa memberi tahu terlebih dahulu.

Dan di sesi mengintipnya yang ke 10 kali. Ia mendapati pemuda Uzumaki itu tengah berdiri memunggunginya.

Setelah mengatur napasnya yang tak teratur, Hinata membuka pintu apartemennya dan memberanikan diri melangkah ke arah Naruto. Namun, belum juga langkah ke dua, ia berhenti ketika melihat Naruto tengah berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telfon.

"Aku tidak akan pulang. Terserah apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Dan Sakura, kurasa juga tak akan menyetujui perjodohan itu."

Hinata tak paham apa yang tengah dibicarakan Naruto dengan lawan bicaranya di telfon. Namun, kata perjodohan terdengar begitu mengerikan. Maka dengan pelan ia menggerakkan kakinya kembali untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen. Jangan sampai Naruto tahu jika ia menguping pembicaraannya.

"Perjodohan?" gadis itu kembali mengulang apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Memangnya Naruto akan dijodohkan ya? Dengan siapa? Memang benar ini sama sekali bukan urusannya. Namun, entah kenapa sebagian hatinya merasa tak rela jika secuil pembicaraan yang ia dengar itu benar-benar terjadi. Tapi... memangnya kenapa ia merasa tak rela? Naruto bahkan bukan siapa-siapa baginya, kecuali hanya seorang tetangga yang akhir-akhir ini mulai dekat dengannya. Ya Tuhan... tetap saja, kenyataan itu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman, seolah hatinya tengah diganjal dengan kerikil.

.

.

Banyak pembeli yang datang ke toko buku hari ini, dan Naruto nyaris tak mengenali beberapa orang yang menyapanya dengan memanggil namanya. Meski tergolong orang baru tapi nyatanya dirinya diterima dengan sangat baik oleh orang-orang di sana. Bukankah tak ada yang lebih baik dari itu?

Setelah mengurusi seorang wanita tua yang menjadi pengunjung terakhirnya, Naruto akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Sekarang sudah nyaris pukul 9 malam, saatnya untuk pulang.

Namun, ketika ia hendak mengubah tanda open yang tergantung di depan pintu menjadi closed, seorang pria dengan rambut merah muncul dengan wajah kaku yang benar-benar tampak tak ramah. Dengan sekali lihat saja Naruto tahu siapa pria itu. Sabaku No Gaara, si pemilik kafe depan toko buku.

"Selamat datang."

Alih-alih menjawab, Gaara bahkan mendecak kesal dan mendekatinya. Seolah Naruto adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Hal tersebut mau tak mau membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Anda tidak biasanya kemari, mau cari buku apa?" ia hanya berusaha berbasa-basi untuk mencairkan suasana. Karena tampaknya Gaara bukanlah seorang pria yang mudah bersahabat dengan siapa saja.

Mata tajam pria berambut merah itu masih terfokus padanya. Terlihat penuh ancaman, dan Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti maksud tatapan tersebut.

"Mmm...tuan.. mm... maksudku Gaa-"

"Jauhi Hinata!" setelah sekian lama diam. Kalimat itulah yang akhirnya lolos dari bibirnya.

Tentu saja Naruto masih tak paham dengan situasi saat ini. Sabaku No Gaara datang ke tempat kerjanya hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu? konyol sekali tingkahnya itu. "Memang kenapa?"

Gaara mengangkat alis mendengar pertanyaan barusan. "Karena aku tidak suka."

Pemuda Uzumaki itu terkekeh pelan. Oke, ia mulai paham. Gaara benar-benar menyukai Hinata. "Lalu kenapa jika kau tak suka? Hinata bahkan tidak mempersalahkan hal itu." ia tak lagi mau menjaga sopan santunnya di depan lawan bicaranya yang begitu nekat tersebut.

"Ku peringatkan sekali lagi. Jangan coba-coa untuk mendekati Hinata." Tatapan mataya tajam menyerupai mata elang. "Karena Hinata milikku."

Naruto semakin dibuat tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Baginya Gaara tak ubahnya seorang pria yang begitu putus asa untuk mendapatkan cinta dari seorang gadis yang tidak menyukainya. "Hinata milikmu?" kini ia menyeringai. Geli melihat kemarahan yang terpancar dari mata jade lawan bicaranya. "Mimpi saja sana." Dengan pelan Naruto mulai berbalik. Ia melangkah masuk lebih dalam ke sebuah ruangan untuk menemui si pemilik toko dan pamit untuk pulang.

Sementara Gaara dibuat geram dengan tingkah si pemuda berambut kuning yang menurutnya sangat keterlaluan. Dasar... namun ia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Tidak mungkin kan ia marah-marah di tempat ini, atau mungkin memukuli Naruto. Itu akan terlihat seolah-olah ia adalah bajingan yang suka menganiaya. Mengerikan. Jadi dengan kemarahan yang masih berkumpul di ubun-ubunnya, ia melangkah meninggalkan toko tersebut.

.

.

Naruto masih sering mendekati Hinata. Mengabaikan semua peringatan Gaara yang nyaris menghujaninya setiap hari. Toh apa untungnya ia melakukan perintah pemuda Sabaku No itu. Lagipula Hinata tampaknya begitu menikmati tiap menit yang dihabiskan bersamanya. Ia berani mengakui secara terang-terangan jika ia benar-benar tertarik dengan pemuda Uzumaki itu. padahal jika dipikir-pikir lagi mereka baru mengenal sekitar 2 bulan. Namun, entah bagaimana keduanya merasa Tuhan memang sengaja menakdirkan mereka hidup bersama. Terlepas dari benar atau tidaknya anggapan itu, yang jelas Naruto mengakui dengan sejujurnya, jika ia merasa nyaman berada di dekat Hinata. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Hanya saja, keduanya terlalu canggung untuk saling mengungkapkan perasaan.

Naruto sering sarapan di apartemen Hinata. Menganggap tempat itu seperti tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Bahkan meskipun Hinata sering memarahinya karena pemuda itu lebih suka menumpang makan dari pada menyisihkan uangnya untuk membeli makanan sendiri.

"Lagi pula gajimu juga tidak akan habis hanya karena sesekali sarapan di sebuah rumah makan, kan?" gadis itu mengomel sembari menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Hari ini hari Minggu jadi ia tak perlu buru-buru untuk menghabiskan makanannya.

Di sisi lain meja makan, Naruto meringis. Sejak tadi berusaha mengabaikan ocehan Hinata. "Kau pelit sekali. Padahal aku hanya menumpang sarapan di sini."

"Kau bilang pelit? Kau bahkan menumpang sarapan setiap hari. Dan kau bilang aku pelit? Keterlaluan sekali kau." Ironisnya, meskipun ia agak kesal dengan ulah pemuda itu. Namun ia tak akan tega mengusir Naruto, dan membiarkan perut pemuda itu kosong tak terisi makanan. Meskipun dengan hati dongkol, toh pada akhirnya ia tetap membiarkan Naruto sarapan di apartemennya.

"Oke. Oke. Aku minta maaf. Kau adalah wanita terbaik di dunia." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. Yang malah terlihat seperti mengejeknya.

"Terus saja memujiku. Pujianmu tak akan mempan untuk membuatku terlihat sok manis di depanmu." Hinata memutar bola matanya kesal. Tapi dalam hati, ia menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat ia tengah beradu mulut dengan pria itu.

"Lagipula kalau marah kau terlihat lebih cantik." Dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman manis. Seolah itu pujian paling tulus ayng pernah ia lontarkan.

Hinata ternganga. Refleks menghentikan acara makannya dan nyaris tersedak. Jantungnya berdegup tak terkendali, dan pipinya terasa panas seolah terbakar. Oh shit! Ia pasti tampak begitu mengerikan.

Namun Naruto tetap menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Raut jahilnya entah kemana perginya. "Aku menyukaimu, mmm... kupikir aku lebih dari sekedar menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu." Iris biru Naruto masih lekat menatap ke arahnya. Tatapannya begitu dalam. Dan Hinata seolah tersedot ke dalamnya.

Apa-apaan Naruto ini? Apa dia kesurupan? Atau otaknya sedang konslet. Barangkali pemuda di hadapannya itu mendadak gila. Bukannya ia tak sadar jika selama ini Naruto mungkin menyukainya. Tapi tak pernah terlintas di benaknya jika pemuda itu akan menyatakannya di acara sarapan pagi yang harusnya menyenangkan ini. "Oh aku... aku lupa mencuci piring. Aku harus segera mencucinya." Ia gelagapan masuk ke dapur, padahal makanannya belum habis. Otaknya sedang kacau, hanya berisi kalimat Naruto barusan yang tidak berhenti menggema di dalam sana. "Ya Tuhan.. dia pasti sudah gila. Ya dia pasti gila."

Atau yang gila adalah dirinya sendiri. Tak ada piring ataupun gelas yang kotor dan harus dicuci. Semuanya sudah rapi di rak piring. Karena sebelum sarapan ia telah membereskan semuanya. Efek kalimat Naruto telah mampu membuatnya jadi segugup ini . oh tidak, jantungnya terlalu cepat berdetak, seolah kapan saja bisa meledak.

Hinata bahkan berdiri dengan punggung bersandar di tembok dapur selama nyaris setengah jam. Mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang meronta-ronta. Dan ketika ia mengintip dari balik tembok, ia tak lagi mendapati Naruto di ruang makannya.

Ia keluar dari tempatnya, mengecek Naruto ke setiap sudut apartemennya. Tampaknya pemuda itu telah meninggalkan apartemennya. Mangkuk yang semula digunakan si pemuda telah tandas. Kosong dan habis isinya. Pemuda itu pasti langsung pergi setelah menghabiskan makanannya. Atau dia tahu jika dirinya merasa begitu gugup hingga pergi tanpa pamit. Oh... ia pasti telah mempermalukan diri di hadapan Naruto.

.

.

"Permisi..."

Seseorang dengan suara yang belum pernah didengarnya mengusik acara nonton TV nya siang itu. Hinata segera bediri dari kursi dan memastikan siapa yang datang. Dan benar saja, pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya adalah seseorang asing yang tak dikenalinya. "Ya? Ada perlu apa?" ia berusaha bertanya dengan seramah mungkin.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. "Aku temannya Naruto dari Tokyo. Apakah nona tahu kemana Naruto pergi?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu mengerutkan kening. Semenjak acara sarapan pagi dan ungkapan Naruto yang membuat jantungnya nyaris meledak, ia tak melihat Naruto lagi. "Apa dia tidak ada di apartemennya?" ia mendadak merasa bodoh ketika menanyakan hal itu. Jika pemuda asing itu bertanya padanya berarti dia memang benar-benar tak menemukan Naruto di sana.

Pada akhirnya mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk. Pemuda itu mengenalkan diri sebagai Inuzuka Kiba, teman baik Naruto.

"Orang tuanya benar-benar gusar. Mereka mencarinya kemana-mana. Dan kali ini aku akan berusaha membujuknya untuk pulang." Kalimat Kiba membuat otak Hinata memunculkan banyak pertanyaan.

"Jadi Naruto pergi dari rumah?" ia hanya berusaha memastikan.

Kiba mengangguk. "Lebih tepatnya, dia kabur dari perjodohan."

Hinata tak menyadari jika matanya melebar. Ada sedikit rasa tak nyaman yang bergelayut di hatinya. Kabur dari perjodohan? Naruto benar-benar dijodohkan? Beberapa saat ia nyaris tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Beruntungnya, si lawan bicara tak begitu memperhatikan perubahan mimik wajahnya.

"Maaf ya, aku terlalu banyak membuka rahasia orang. Kau pasti tak nyaman dengan perbincangan ini." Pria itu tersenyum canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku mengenal Naruto dengan baik. Tapi cuma sebatas sebagai tetangga. Dia tidak pernah cerita tentang perjodohan itu." Hinata berharap Kiba akan melanjutkan kalimatnya. Karena mendadak ia begitu penasaran dengan fakta kehidupan Naruto.

Kiba mengangguk singkat. "Biasanya pukul berapa dia akan pulang?" namun, nyatanya Kiba tak berminat untuk mengungkap banyak fakta tentang Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan. Karena hari ini Minggu. Toko buku tempat Naruto bekerja sedang tutup. Jadi kurasa dia bisa pulang kapan saja."barangkali kalimatnya jadi kacau karena terlalu memikirkan Naruto, otaknya tak lagi fokus pada pemuda di hadapannya. Fakta bahwa Naruto akan dijodohkan membuatnya merasa kecewa dalam sekejap.

"Oh, begitu ya." Pemuda itu menyahut singkat. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali lain waktu. Terima kasih atas waktunya." Dia berdiri dari sofa. Melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartemen Hinata setelah melihat anggukan singkat si pemilik apartemen.

Baru setelah Kiba menghilang dari pandangannya, Hinata baru sadar jika ia bahkan tak memberikan minuman atau sekedar hidangan ringan untuk pemuda barusan. Ia benar-benar memperlakukan tamu dengan buruk.

.

.

"Hei.. kau baru pulang?" Hinata menyapa Naruto yang berjalan gontai dan hendak memasuki apartemennya. Berusaha mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa ia cukup gugup untuk kembali berhadapan dengan pria itu.

Jaket hitam kuning milik Naruto tampak lusuh. Hinata tak benar-benar tahu pergi kemana pemuda itu hingga kembali nyaris tengah malam seperti sekarang.

"Kau belum tidur?" ketimbang menjawab, pertanyaan itulah yang malah ia lontarkan.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Sejak 2 jam lalu ia memang memutuskan berdiri di depan apartemen. Agak cemas karena Naruto tak kunjung kembali. "Kau bisa cerita padaku jika ada masalah." Mengabaikan pertanyaan basa-basi Naruto.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku tidak pernah memiliki masalah." Dia menyeringai lebar.

"Dasar pembohong!" si gadis mendecak kesal. "Temanmu, Inuzuka Kiba datang kemari tadi siang." Ia mendapati raut wajah Naruto berubah pias. Ada segurat keterkejutan yang terlukis abstrak di wajah tampan tersebut. "Dan dia mengatakan selama ini kau kabur dari rumah."

Iris biru itu beralih memandang ke atas. Ke arah langit-langit yang begitu monoton. Ia tak menyahut. Merasa kacau karena akhirnya Hinata tahu juga apa yang tengah ia sembunyikan selama ini.

"Kau lari dari perjodohan?"

Lama, pertanyaan pendek itu dibiarkan menggantung tanpa jawaban. Dan Hinata tak mau repot-repot mengulangnya.

"Ya. Kiba juga mengatakannya?" kini Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah gadis manis di sampingnya. Memberanikan diri untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk .

"Hmm... apa gadis itu tak cantik sampai membuatmu kabur dari rumah?" Hinata mengedipkan matanya yang agak memanas ketika Naruto menatapnya begitu lekat.

"Dia sangat cantik. Benar-benar cantik." Naruto tersenyum tipis saat mendapati wajah Hinata agak terkejut. "Tapi aku tidak mencintainya." Hening. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Membiarkan angin malam yang entah datangnya dari mana menyelip di antara keduanya.

"Aku merasa beruntung memilih Osaka sebagai tempat pelarian. Dan tinggal di apartemen ini. " ia berhenti sejenak. "Dan aku merasa lebih beruntung lagi saat aku bertemu denganmu. Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata tercekat. Naruto mengulangi lagi pernyataan cintanya tadi padi. Dan kali ini tampak lebih serius. Ia merasa begitu gugup. Sangat gugup hingga rasanya keringat dingin tengah membasahi dahinya. Merambat pada telapak tangannya yang semula hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata." Pemuda itu mengulang.

Dan Hinata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Gadis itu malah membayangkan sebuah aksi kawin lari karena orang tua si mempelai pria tak merestui hubungan mereka. Itu terlihat begitu bodoh dan menjijikan. "Tapi kau akan dijodohkan. Orang tuamu tak akan menyukaiku."

"Apa peduliku? Mereka tak berhak mengurus hidupku. Aku sudah besar, harusnya mereka bisa menghargai keputusanku. Karena aku bisa menentukan pilihanku sendiri."

"Bagimu mungkin begitu. Tapi mereka orang tuamu. Mereka berhak mengatur hidupmu. Itu juga untuk kebaikanmu." Tanpa sadar air matanya turun melewati pipinya.

"Bagaimana pun juga, aku akan tetap memilihmu."

Pancaran mata teduh Naruto membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Maka dengan cepat ia berlari memasuki apartemennya. Membanting pintunya dengan keras dan menangis di sana. Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Kenapa Naruto harus dijodohkan? Kenapa kisah cintanya selalu menyedihkan? Dan terlau banyak kenapa yang membuat kepalanya pening.

Sementara itu. Naruto hanya menghela napas panjang. Tak berusaha untuk mengetuk pintu gadis itu. ia pikir Hinata butuh waktu untuk bisa menerimanya, mengabaikan fakta perjodohan itu. Dan dirinya pun butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau.

.

.

Esok harinya.

Hingga menjelang malam Hinata tak melihat pintu apartemen Naruto terbuka, meski hanya sebentar. Ia juga tak melihat Naruto ada di toko buku tempatnya biasa bekerja. Apartemennya seperti tak berpenghuni. Dan Hinata kesal karenanya.

Malam itu. Ketika ia baru saja pulang dari kafe tempatnya bekerja, ia berdiri di depan apartemen Naruto yang tampak sepi dan gelap. Ia menghela napas. Berkali-kali meyakinkan diri bahwa Naruto hanya sedang frustasi dan tak tahu cara menghadapi semua ini hingga memutuskan untuk mengurung diri. Tapi... apakah memang begitu?

"Kenapa kau berdiri di situ?"

Refleks Hinata menoleh. Mendapati Tsunade tengah berdiri di ujung lorong. Dan kini mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

"Naruto kembali ke Tokyo tadi pagi. Ayahnya datang dan mengajaknya pulang."

Matanya mendadak panas mengetahui kenyataan itu. Seolah seseorang tengah memberitahunya bahwa bulan akan benar-benar jatuh ke bumi. Itu terlalu mengejutkan. Dan kenapa Naruto tak mengatakan padanya? Oh yang benar saja.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tsunade semakin mendekat. Hingga ia bisa melihat air mata gadis manis itu mengalir lembut melewati pipinya.

Hyuuga muda itu geragapan menghapus air matanya. "Aku hanya... aku hanya kecewa. Naruto tak memberitahuku jika akan pulang. Padahal kupikir, dia telah menganggapku sebagai... sebagai teman baik." Ia berusaha menyelipkan senyum di bibirnya yang terasa kaku dan bergetar.

"Oh... sayang, jangan menangis lagi. Naruto mungkin tidak sempat memberitahumu." Wanita itu merangkulnya. "setelah menemuiku dan menyelesaikan administrasi mereka pergi begitu terburu-buru."

Hinata tak mengatakan apapun. Ia benar-benar menangis dipelukan Tsunade. Dan meskipun itu terlihat berlebihan, toh ia juga tak bisa menghentikan tangis itu. karena entah bagaimana emosinya tak bisa dikontrol dengan baik.

.

.

Sejak Naruto meninggalkan Osaka, sikap Hinata berubah. Ia menjadi pemurung dan jarang bicara. Gaara menerima imbasnya, lebih buruk daripada membiarkan Naruto tetap berkeliaran di sekitar gadis itu.

Tidak betah dengan sikap Hinata yang mendiamkannya sejak pagi. Gaara memberanikan diri memulai pembicaraan. "Aku yang lebih dulu mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah berarti di matamu?"

Hinata yang tengah membereskan meja menatap tanpa ekspresi. Seolah ia pura-pura jika Gaara tak sedang bicara dengannya.

"Dan sekarang kau lihat sendiri. Pria yang kau cintai malah pergi meninggalkanmu. Apa dia pantas untuk kau cintai? Dia tak lebih dari seorang bajingan yang suka mempermainkan wanita." Nada kalimatnya begitu sinis.

"Tutup mulutmu!" gadis itu membentak. Beruntungnya tak ada lagi pengunjung yang datang menjelang pukul 9 malam. Ia gusar, bahkan tak percaya jika ucapannya begitu kasar dan mampu membuat Gaara terdiam. Pria itu hanya mampu menatapnya dalam keterkejutan.

"Maafkan aku. aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu. Dan jangan hanya melihat kesalahanku, kau juga tahu jika Matsuri menyukaimu, tapi kau pura-pura tidak tahu. Itu juga menyedihkan, Gaara."

Pemuda itu masih diam menatapnya, tak mengatakan apapun sebagai pembelaan.

Hianta menggigit bibirnya, merasakan matanya panas. Dan untuk itu ia berusaha berkedip agar air matanya tak sampai berlinangan di pipi. "Kau terlalu baik padaku, maafkan aku." ia menghela napas panjang. "Aku mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ini."

Kali ini Gagara nyaris tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya yang keterlaluan. "Tapi-"

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik. Tolong jangan halangi aku . Dan..." ia melangkah mendekati Gaara. "Matsuri begitu mencintaimu. Cobalah untuk tidak mengabaikannya." Ia kembali melangkah menuju ruang ganti, dan membiarkan Gaara tertegun menatapnya yang berlalu begitu saja.

Ketika ia hendak memasuki ruang ganti, Matsuri berdiri di ambang pintu dengan air mata yang berderai. "Hinata... kau tidak benar-benar mengundurkan diri kan?"

Hyuuga muda itu tersenyum. "Sayangnya, aku benar-benar mengundurkan diri. Maafkan aku Matsuri." Ia merangkul gadis berambut coklat itu singkat sebelum benar-benar memasuki ruang ganti dan menangis pelan di sana.

.

.

Setelah yakin dengan keputusannya untuk tak lagi bekerja di kafe milik Gaara adalah pilihan yang tepat. Kini ia pikir, barangkali pulang ke desa akan lebih membuatnya tenang. Lagipula ia sudah lama tak melihat sang ibu. Kemudian setelah itu ia akan mencari pekerjaan di kota lain. Kyoto misalnya.

Ia mengaduk susu yang baru saja ia buat. Dan roti yang tergeletak di atas piring terlihat tak begitu menarik. Ini menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa efek dari kepergian Naruto menjadikannya seolah tak lagi menjadi Hinata yang dulu. Hinata yang tak begitu peduli dengan kisah romansanya.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Merasakan sesak di dadanya yang tak kunjung menghilang. Ya... mungkin sebaiknya ia segera membereskan barangnya dan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika seseorang di luar tengah mengetuk pintunya secara beruntun. Nada ketukannya begitu tak sabar, seolah orang di luar itu benar-benar memiliki kepentingan yang sangat mendesak.

"Ya, sebentar." Kakinya mulai melangkah ke arah pintu. Membuka knop pintu dan terkejut bukan main ketika melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. "Na...Naruto?"

Pemuda itu berusaha tersenyum di antara napasnya yang tersengal. Keringat membanjiri wajahnya. Dan Hinata sadar betul jika Naruto tengah mengenakan tuksedo mewah yang tak lagi tampak menawan karena terlihat begitu acak-acakan. Gadis itu terlalu kaget, tak mampu mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Karena tenggorokannya seolah terganjal sesuatu yang keras dan terasa menyumpal.

"Aku datang." Pemuda itu masih membetulkan pernapasannya yang tak beraturan. "Aku tidak akan menikahi gadis lain. Karena aku hanya akan menikahimu."

Hinata menutup mulutnya. Setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipinya. Kalimat Naruto mampu membuatnya terharu sekaligus terenyuh. Dan detik berikutnya, ia sudah ada dalam pelukan hangat pemuda itu.

Hari ini Naruto menjelaskan hal-hal yang beberapa hari terakhir semapt membuat gadis tersebut kecewa. Naruto buru-buru pulang ke Tokyo ketika sang ayah datang dengan membawa kabar bahwa penyakit jantung ibunya kambuh. Naruto terlalu panik, dan tak dapat berpikir dengan baik. Ya... memang ketika ia pulang sang ibu tengah terkapar di rumah sakit. Sang ibu menyuruhnya cepat-cepat menikahi Sakura. Ia nyaris putus asa dan menuruti perintah sang ibu. Takut jika itu mungkin permintaan terakhir sang ibu. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia benar-benar kecewa ketika tahu itu semua hanyalah akal licik ibunya yang menginginkan pernikannya dengan Sakura segera dilaksanakan.

Kali ini Naruto tak akan peduli lagi dengan apapun mengenai perjodohan itu. Karena Hinata sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya merasa bahagia. Toh cepat atau lambat kedua orang tuanya juga akan merestuinya. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

END

 **Hufttt... entahlah apa ini**

 **Aku cuma iseng nulis NaruHina, soalnya aku belum pernah nyoba bikin fic dengan pair yang satu ini.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah mau baca.**

 **Riview?**


End file.
